Kidnap
by Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned
Summary: Okay! This is hard to explain but if you like Bustahead's work and her charecters, you'll like this! So all im gonna say is read it! UPDATE! I fannaly updated! Chapter 5 is up!
1. Prologue

This is a new story, I'm writing with my best Fanfiction.net friend, Bustahead, Simi (Herself), Arson Sparda, and Reiko are hers, the plot and the rest of the characters, (Including me) are mine and Dante is Capcom's (Of course --;). Enjoy!   
  
Prologue-The attacker  
  
Simi Sehgal or Bustahead for those who knew her on Fanfiction.net sighed and rubbed her brown eyes tiredly, as she blinked at the white computer screen; she was just finishing the chapter for her humour story, Havoc in the house. 'Maybe I'll finish it tomorrow, I'm so-'But her thoughts were cut off as a hand grabbed her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist and dragged her out of her chair, which was knocked over and clattered loudly on her bedroom floor, as Simi struggled but it was no use, the person who had her was ten times stronger than her.  
  
"Hello pretty" The stranger whispered, Simi's eyes widened, her attacker was defiantly male by the sound of his voice, she could tell he was pretty tall and quite muscular by the way he was holding her. "I guess..." He whispered in her ear, stooping slightly to reach it. "...You must be wondering, why I'm here, well obviously it's you I'm after, but you are for my master" Simi's eyes widened and tried to turn around, to her surprise her attacker let her, but he still had a hold of her arms in case she tried to escape, and she couldn't see him, his face was all in shadow.  
  
"Who are you?" Simi asked boldly, her voice having more confidence than she felt. Her attacker chuckled quietly; it made the hairs on Simi's head stand on end. "Why do you want to know now? When you see my master, all your questions will be answered" then before Simi could react, her attacker placed his fingers to her neck, and she slumped unconscious in the strangers arms. The stranger smiled sadly as he came into the light, his long dark blue hair was tied back, some of his bangs falling into his deep purple, almost black eyes, and his skin was pale and he wore all black. The dark haired stranger slung the teenager over his shoulder. "Hope you stay asleep Sehgal, because were your going, it's going to be hell for you...heh no pun intended of course"  
  
The stranger turned to leave when Simi's father, Amund walked through Simi's bedroom door, wondering what the noise was at 11 O'clock at night, and he took in the scene before him, and then in a panic, he lunged for his daughter "Simi! Wake up!" Amund cried desperately as the dark hard man dodged Simi's fathers attack easily and gracefully. The dark haired man chuckled at Amund's weak and slow attack "I'm sorry old man, but your Simi, is coming with me" without another word, the attacker performed the same technique he used to knock Simi out, and Amund fell asleep on the floor.  
  
The stranger sighed and shook his head. "Stupid mortals, always protecting there young..." the attacker walked past Simi's father, and climbed onto the window ledge, Simi still slumped over his shoulder. "...rather than protecting themselves" The attacker closed his eyes tight, as two raven black wings burst from his back, the dark haired demon gasped in pain as the wings sprouted and grew until they were fully grown, blood dripping from each black feather and dripping on the floor, before evaporating into nothingness.  
  
"I hate being a demon sometimes..." then without another word, the demon stretched his wings and smashed through the window, shards of glass going everywhere, as the dark haired attacker flew away into the dark distance of the night Simi asleep in his arms...  
  
...and that demon never knew that two other's had watched his every move from Simi's computer screen...  
  
So...How was it? Hmm? Did anyone like it? Simi did you? Lol I thought I'd better make a prologue lol! If anyone flames me for it not being DMC, or for me stealing someone else's characters, let me explain; If anyone s familiar with Bustahead's works and her characters, Arson and Reiko, they WILL be featured in the next chapter, As well as Dante (Who I don't own either) and I am using them with her full consent. So please R&R! 


	2. Arson

Okay back again! Quick ne? I acctually wrote this chapter BEFORE the prologue, sad ne? oh well never mind i hope you enjoy this! And yesI DO have busta heads permission to use her charecters! Enjoy and R&R!

Chapter 1-Arson  
  
It was almost 4 am on a Sunday morning when 19 year old Leanne Rotaski (Orr Lee as she likes to be called) stepped out of her workplace, the nightclub 'Lava and Ignite', she sighed and rubbed her grey eyes tiredly, before she slung her bag over her shoulders and walked up the road in the general direction of her house. The others had stayed behind for a celebration drink; it had been the first time the club had over 2,500 people in at one time. Lee however, didn't feel up to it. "Sorry guys I'm gonna go, I think if I stay, I'll fall asleep" Mark, Lee's best friend at the club nodded.  
  
"Alright Lee, if you're sure, I'll talk to ya later, be careful!" Lee nodded sleepily, a small tired face, grazing her lips, as she brushed some of her, red/brown hair away from her face. "Yeah I will do, Thanks Mark" she replied and with that, she said good bye to everyone else, and left the building, her long black leather coat swirling behind her as she closed the door  
  
Then Lee began her short walk home; up the hill, across the road, past the local cinema, around a corner and straight up the road, to her home. 'Heh, my conversation with Simi was funny today...poor Reiko and Vinnie, getting interrupted by Arson and Reno' Lee chuckled to herself as she thought this, just as she arrived at her front door, she had her hand on the door handle, while she searched in her purse for her keys, but to her surprise, the door was already unlocked. Lee frowned. 'Strange, mom usually locks the door...heh maybe she forgot" With a shrug Lee stepped into her house and locked the door.  
  
The house was pitch black, but this didn't bother Lee; she was used to walking around the house in pitch blackness by now, she walked straight ahead to the back room, before she turned on the light on low, she blinked a few times before she was used to it, then she mad her way to the kitchen to make her self a cup of tea and some toast, before hitting the sack and going to sleep.  
  
After her tea and toast was made, she turned off the kitchen and back room lights, switched on the ones for the landing and crept upstairs to her room. But there was a surprise waiting for Lee, for her bedroom light was on. Lee frowned again and sighed continuing into her room, she opened the door with her elbow, the lock squeaking as she did, then she stepped inside, half expecting an intruder, but no, her room was the same as it has always been; slightly untidy, her cloths piled on her computer chair, the little make up she had (She wasn't too fond of it, but had to wear it for work) was scattered on her desk, her bed was hurriedly made, and collage papers were dumped messily on her bed. 'Well that's really strange, I never leave my light on, and I'm sure I didn't today...' then without really thinking about what she was doing, she looked up tiredly at the ceiling.  
  
A pair of bright brown eyes stared back at her.  
  
Lee blinked, once twice, before she realized what she was seeing, a boy, about the same age# as her than her wearing all black, was clinging upside down, on her cream coloured ceiling. Lee opened her mouth to scream, but the boy jumped down gracefully and silently and covered Lee's mouth with his hand. Lee struggled, managing to elbow him in the stomach and wind her intruder. The boy gasped and clutched his stomach, While Lee ran for the door.  
  
But the boy was faster than her, a lot faster than her, he shoved his hand on the door shutting it, and blocking the young girls only escape route, she turned to glare at the boy and put up her fists, ready for a fight, and was about to demand what he wanted...when she stopped, the teenager looked awfully familiar...The boy blinked at her again, then he smiled sheepishly. "D...do you recognize me Lee?" The young women's mouth dropped open when he said her name. 'How the fuck does he know my name?' But she was about to ask how he knew her and as she kept on looking at the strangers face, she realized that he did look remarkably familiar...Then her eyes widened in surprise and recognition.  
  
"A...Arson?" Lee gasped, her eyes were wider than a pair of dinner plates, Arson couldn't be in front of her, not the same Arson, who's drawing she had drooled over, not the Arson, she had pretended to talk to on her MSN conversations, no he was just an imagined character from Simi's imagination...  
  
The boy, Arson grinned happily and hugged Lee when she said his name "I'm so glad you remember me, I was so worried...that I would be alone..." The elder teenager frowned and she pulled away from Arson suddenly, the teenage demon looked confused, and then hurt. "What's wrong Lee? Leanne?" Arson waved a hand in front of Lee's face but he couldn't get a reaction from her. "Lee you're scaring me..." Arson said slightly worried. Lee blinked, she blinked again before she slowly sat down on her bed, Arson watching her every move.  
  
"This...this can't be happening to me..." She looked up at Arson, her eyes wide. "You can't be real...you just can't be..." Arson again looked hurt for a moment, but managed to mask it with a blank look. Lee sighed and rubbed her head tiredly. "Why me huh? Why does this shit always happen to me..."Arson walked over to Lee and knelt down in front of her until he was level with her eye sight.  
  
"Because, me, Reiko and Simi consider you our friend...and I came here to ask for your help Lee, something bad happened last night, something really bad..." Lee looked into Arson's eyes and saw sadness, and truth; she took Arson's hand in her own and entwined her fingers with his, and tried hard to smile reassuringly at the brunette demon. "It's okay Arson, I believe you...but, it's just so strange, one minute you're an imagined character, the next, you're here, in the flesh and real...It's just going to take me a little time to get used to it..." The other brunette nodded and smiled squeezing her hand before he let it go and stood up again, sitting himself on Lee's bed next to her.  
  
"Alright then...I guess I'd better explain why I'm here" Lee nodded, and gestured for him to continue, Arson sighed and took a deep breath. "Well...I guess I'd better start with why were real, when Simi first created me and Reiko, we were just in her mind, but then we were transferred to the computer, and we lived trough her stories...that's what used to keep us alive you see..." Lee nodded; her face was full of rapt attention, as thought trying to process this as fast as she could. Arson continued. "One day, before Simi met you online, an unknown virus, which was named the Phoenix virus after the epidemic, hacked itself into her computer and began copying her files, then erasing them, it was a strange virus...and when it came to our program data, it did something really weird..."  
  
Lee rose and eyebrow; She'd heard of the Phoenix virus from the news reports, but it had only hacked in to a few computers and not a whole batch of them, then spread to other computers, like most viruses did, instead it had selected a few computers at random and it had screwed up the files on that computer.  
  
Lee smiled at this, surprised she remembered so much from such a small and short report; she looked at the brunette demon and waited for the next part of the story, but it didn't come, she smiled at Arson as he looked as though he was deep in thought; Lee smiled at that thoughtful look; it reminded her of the picture Simi had sent her of Arson a few months ago. She sighed and poked him gently in the stomach, trying hard not to grin or have bad thoughts when she felt hard abs there. Arson looked at the brunette girl and sighed. "The next part is hard to explain but, long story short, the Phoenix virus made us real"  
  
Lee nodded and frowned at this. "I understand that now, but it must have been hard for Simi to hide you guys from her parents though" Arson grinned and shrugged happily, a small blush forming on his face, which Lee couldn't help but smile back at as Arson answered "Nope not really, even though were real here, we still have a data code encrypted into us, so when her parents are around, we just hide in her computer as data" Lee's eyes widened at this, before she grinned.  
  
"Wow that's pretty smart...wait a minute...does that mean when I talked to Simi on MSN...you really were talking to me?" Arson nodded and blushed even more. "Well, that's weird, but hey, At least I know it's you next time I talk to her" Arson nodded then sighed and shook his brunette head sadly.  
  
"You can't talk to her Lee...she's gone..." The brunette girl blinked in surprise at Arson's comment, he looked extremely upset, and sad; his head was lowered and his shoulders were shaking, Lee lifted his chin up with her hand and was startled when she saw a solitary tear fall from his puppy dog brown eyes. "Oh Arson, What happened?" Lee asked as she pulled the brunette demon into a hug.  
  
The two stayed like that for a while; until Arson pulled away form Lee's embrace and answered her. "She was kidnapped Lee, by a guy...her father tried to stop him, but he was too fast, too strong he was really strong...Me and Reiko tried to jump out of the computer, to help her...but by the time we jumped out of her computer, he was gone with Simi..." Arson's shoulders started shaking again. Lee looked at the brunette boy helplessly; Simi was gone...her friend was gone, the friend she'd Role played with online, and talked to, who she knew so much about...Lee snapped out of her thoughts and hugged Arson again. "Arson...Arson, look at me..." Arson lifted his head and blinked. "This is not your fault, nor is it Reiko's, there was nothing you could have done, if this guy really is as strong as you say, and then I doubt that he was human..."  
  
The younger Brunette nodded rapidly "That's what Reiko said! He said he could sense a demon aura in the room, a pretty big one, so whoever this demon was...he was a powerful, high ranking one" Lee nodded and sighed rubbing her eyes tiredly and took a glance at the clock; it was 4:55pm, Lee yawned and turned to Arson who was watching her intently. "Listen Hun, I'm really tired, I need some sleep until we try and get to the bottom of this, but one question; why did you come and get me Arson? Why not one of Simi's other friends? Like Iesha?"  
  
Arson simply smiled at Lee and stood up from her bed. "Because...one of the last thing's Simi said to me, before she was attacked, was that if anything happened to her, I had to find you..." The brunette girl just blinked and nodded dumbly, what Arson said slowly sinking into her tired and sleep- deprived brain.  
  
"Okay..." Another yawn and Lee sighed again "Arson...where are you gonna stay now?" Arson shrugged off-handily as he opened her bedroom door "Well then...stay here for the night; I'll grab some blankets and pillows you can sleep on the floor here okay?" Arson nodded as Lee walked past him and to the airing cupboard on the landing, and looked for a quilt.  
  
"Lee...why don't I just stay in you computer? It'll be easier for the both of us" Lee turned to Arson and nodded a small grin on her face; she closed the airing cupboard doors quietly and turned to Arson. "Okay...heh, Simi was right, you always were the smart one" Arson nodded and blushed, while scratching the back of his head sheepishly, Leanne laughed and grabbed Arson's hand, dragging him back to her room and in front of her computer. "Erm do I need to turn it on for you to get in?" Arson shook his head and turned to the computer before he closed his eyes. Then, with a quiet 'pop' he was gone. Lee blinked then she sighed, before she grabbed her PJ's and headed to the bathroom to get changed.  
  
Five minutes later Lee was ready for bed, and Lee was sure she could hear soft breathing sounds from her computer, Lee smiled as she kissed her fingers, then transferred that kiss onto her computer screen. "Goodnight Arson" She whispered, then she turned off her light and slipped into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.  
  
In the computer, Arson grinned happily in his sleep...

##########################################################################  
  
#Actually, according to Simi Arson is younger than Lee by 6 months  
  
So...What do ya think? Was it okay for a first chapter? Hmm? Lol! If anyone thinks that Arson's characterization is wrong tell me and I will see (If I think it's worth doing) what I can do to change it! BIG Thank You to Bustahead for letting me use her characters (And herself of course :-)) please, please R&R!  
  
Jade Queen of the Damned


	3. Reiko and The stranger

> Okay I AM back with this new chapter! Simi herself said it as good so I have her highest praises! Oi! Simi get some of your fans reading this lol! Okay this is the next part of Kidnap! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3-Reiko and the stranger  
  
When Simi woke up, the first thing she saw was pitch blackness; at first Simi thought maybe she still had her eyes closed, but even as she opened her eyes and pinched herself to check that she wasn't dreaming, all she could see was blackness. 'What the? What is going on? What happened to me?' Simi frowned and tried hard to piece together what had happened the night before.  
  
'Holy Hyne! That guy must have kidnapped me! Oh no!" Simi looked around but all there was, was darkness, Simi made herself stand up in the darkness, and began walking around, stumbling blindly for a wall so she could start searching for a light or a door way out of the nothingness that surrounded her.  
  
"You won't get out you know" a calm enchanting voice said quietly, yet it echoed eerily around the room. Simi turned to the direction the voice was coming from, but still she could see nothing, then there was a bright flash of light, and Simi had to cover her eyes, as the light stung her eyes for a moment, she squinted, just managing to see a dark figure creep up to her.  
  
As soon as her eyes had adjusted to the harsh light, Simi could see him clearly as he walked slowly yet gracefully towards her, Simi's jaw almost dropped at the sight of her kidnapper; He wasn't much older than her, maybe about 19 or 20, he had long dark blue hair that was down to his waist and tied in a high ponytail, he had the most alluring and deep dark purple eyes Simi had ever seen, was tall and well built, and was currently wearing a dark blue silk shirt, the button left undone at the top and a pair of tight black leather pants and some black boots, he had black fingerless gloves on his hands and a black cross around his neck.  
  
In short, If Simi hadn't realized this demon was her kidnapper; she probably would have physically drooled on the guy. The man smiled gently at her, but his smile held no warmth in it, it was cold as ice, as thought this guy had never seen or heard of warmth and affection. Simi just blinked at him, not saying a word as he walked closer and closer to her, she was frozen by his smile, paralyzed, by fear and wonder; this just made the stranger smile even more.  
  
"I guess..." The stranger whispered quietly, but his voice echoed loudly around the silent room once again "...you must be wondering why you're here who I am...and what my master wants with you" Simi's eyes widened in fear, and the stranger smirked again "There is no real need to feel afraid Simi, yes Simi I know your name..." The stranger said with a dark chuckle at the shocked look on her face "I know all about your family and your friends...and you're...work? Yes I even know about the stories you write about that fool Dante Sparda!" Simi glared at her kidnapper and pulled herself up to her full height (Even though she's smaller then her kidnapper), NO ONE was going to talk about one of her favourite demon slayers like that and get away with it. "Dante is not a fool!" Simi shouted back fiercely, her hands clenched into fists in anger. "He's a hero, a saviour of mankind, and probably 10 times better than you would ever be!" Her kidnapper smiled again, but this one was just as cold and had no humour in it, it was a bitter, twisted smile, like the ones you see in a horror movie on the serial killers face as he slowly kills his victim.  
  
"Really? Well I suppose we shall see soon enough Simi..." The brunette (Is this right?) haired girl blinked in confusion, her anger leaving her as quickly as it had arrived, her kidnapper must have seen this confusion, because his cold smile widened. "Well I'd better start at the beginning shouldn't I?" Her dark haired kidnapper clicked his fingers and two dark ebony chairs appeared from nowhere and landed facing each other, Simi's kidnapper sat in one while gesturing to Simi to sit in the other. "Please sit down Miss Sehgal, I am not here to hurt you, I'm here to explain why I kidnapped you from your house at 11 O'clock at night and why you are here"  
  
Simi narrowed her eyes slightly, she didn't trust this guy at all, but what other choice did she have? Slowly she walked over to the dark wooden chair and sat down on it cautiously, almost expecting the chair to spring to life and trap her or something, but it did nothing more than provide her backside a bit more comfort than the hard concrete floor did. Her kidnapper nodded as she sat down and clasped his fingers in front of him, while his right leg was crossed over his left. Simi sat there her legs straight, her hands clutching onto the arm rests loosely. "Well I may as well start by introducing myself, I am Rio Mazuka, and I kidnapped you for my Master..."  
  
Simi just kept silent, as this information tried hard to sink into the young girl's brain but when it did, she blinked and looked quite surprised. "Why me?" She asked Rio in confusion "Why would your Master want you to kidnap me?" The Dark haired demon smiled his cold smile one again, but this one made Simi shiver when she looked at him, the malice in his eyes and on his face chilled the teenager down to the bone.  
  
"He wanted me to kidnap you...because you have been chosen for him, over 100 years ago by the fates...to be his bride and bear his heir" Simi's eyes widened and her fingers tightened considerably on the chairs arm rests when she heard this, she didn't move for a moment before she shook her head rapidly, as though trying to get her self to wake up from a nightmare...except this was real...deadly real.  
  
"No...It can't be true it can't be! Im only 18# for Christ's sake! I have a family, a home, people I care about, things I wanted to do, and places I wanted to see..." Simi trailed off as a tear fell down her face in dismay. Rio only shook his head, but Simi was too upset to see his small gesture of sympathy.  
  
"I'm afraid it is true Simi, 100 years ago the fates told of a young women who held the key to my masters heart and would bear his heir, for many years he has searched for his missing piece, and now he has found you..." Simi refused to say anything now, she was frozen, hell she was clutching onto the arms rest of the chair so hard that her knuckles had gone white. All the while she shook her head slowly as it slowly sank in and she knew that it was true. "So...so I have to stay and live with him? Give him a baby and never see my family again? My friends?" Rio nodded and Simi hung her head, neither the young girl, or the demon said anything for a while. Then Rio stood up, Simi didn't move, she just kept her head down, her shoulders shaking, and even he, a dark demon and his master's right-hand man, couldn't help feel a pang of sorrow and pity for her.  
  
"I...I am sorry that this has to be your fate...but there is nothing no one can do, no one will stop my master now" and with these words said he walked away from Simi and slipped out of the door leaving her, alone once again. Simi didn't move for a moment, her heavy breaths echoing around the room, and then she lifted her chin and stared at the empty chair, at where she thought Rio's eyes would be, she focused her attention to that spot for a long time before she finally spoke. "No..." She whispered to the chair, as though Rio was still sitting in it "You're wrong..." Then Simi leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes, within minutes she had drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Arson Sparda woke up with a feeling of confusion, when he looked out of the computer screen and looked around at the unfamiliar, yet at the same time all too familiar bedroom, It took the brunette boy a moment to remember that he's was in Lee's computer after Simi's kidnapping. There was a puff of faint grey smoke that smelled faintly of sulphur, as Arson brought himself out of the computer and back into Lee's room.  
  
Lee however was fast asleep, on her back, one arm over her eyes the other was resting on her stomach, Arson smiled a little at this picture, before deciding to prod her awake. "Lee, wake up...it's 8 o'clock" Lee groaned and muttered something that might have been "In a minute mum" But Arson couldn't be sure , whatever she said, made the young demon giggle, as he prodded her awake again, this time Lee shot straight up out of bed and groaned collapsing back on it, when she saw Arson. "Arson! Go away...I've only had 3 and a half hours sleep..." The brunette boy just ginned and poked her again, just to make sure she was going to get up. "Come on you'll survive!"  
  
Lee swatted his hand away as she groaned again. got up out of bed and stood up sleepily, before she opened her wardrobe, grabbed her clothes a headed to the bathroom to get changed. Ten minutes later she was ready, she had her favourite black jeans on with white dragons printed on the bottom, her favourite black t-shirt with the words 'All Hail Satan' on it in red, and her long brown hair was tied back with a black skull and crossbones bandana. She then slipped on long black leather jacket, her fingerless black leather gloves, and a silver cross around her neck and her black studded boots before she smiled. "Right I'm ready", she walked out of the bathroom and looked up at Arson who was just tying his shoelaces, and he was wearing a black turtle neck jumper, black jeans, black fingerless gloves and big black boots.  
  
"You look great" Arson said, a little blush creeping up to his face, Lee grinned at this and ruffled his hair like he was a little kid. "So do you, come on lets get some breakfast then get of here before my cousin wakes up, not that he will, he doesn't get his ass outta bed before 12 O'clock at least" Arson nodded and smiled as the two sneaked downstairs into the kitchen. "Do you want anything to eat before we go...err where ever were going?" Arson nodded as the young girl opened the fridge, and then he licked his lips at the sight of the strawberries. Lee grinned and shook her head. "Oh no you don't Arson Sparda you are not having the strawberries" Arson pouted cutely, but Lee wasn't falling for it, she grabbed the milk from the fridge and closed the door in Arson's face. "Cereal or toast, that's your choice Arson"  
  
Arson pouted cutely again but chose cereal, while Lee made some toast, the two sat in the living room munching on toast and watching the news, when a bulletin about Simi came up. "Turn it up!" Arson cried, as Lee fumbled for the remote and turned up the volume. "...And now for regional news, 18 year old Simi Sehgal was kidnapped from her home, at 11 O' Clock last night, her father Mani# Seghal, said he saw the kidnapper leaving with his daughter out the window before he was knocked unconscious, he says the kidnapper as tall and well built with pale skin and dark hair if you have any information on her disappearance call this number..." Lee and Arson glanced at one another, as the newsreader continued. "Today Simi's father and mother gave this public statement..." Both Lee and Arson didn't take there eyes off the screen as it changed to a table with two police officers at each end of the table, and in the middle, were Simi's parents.  
  
Mani Sehgal, looked as though he was going to burst into tears as he spoke "I am not sure why anyone would want to kidnap my daughter, she was always friendly and bubbly, and she had no enemies, so I do not know why this man has kidnapped my daughter, but if you are listening, please bring my daughter back" Then Mani Seghal burst into tears, his wife already done so during the speech, that is when Lee turned the T.V off.  
  
"See" Arson said as he continued to munch on his cereal as tough nothing had happened "She's been kidnapped, by a demon, and we have to save her, all of us" Lee, who had rapidly lost her appetite from the news bulletin was throwing her uneaten toast away into the waste bin as he said this, then she threw him a funny look. "Us? Arson, what do you mean by us? Are more of us helping to get Simi home?" Arson nodded and laughed.  
  
Lee frowned at this and walked out of the kitchen and sat down next to Arson "What does that mean"? Lee asked Arson just shook his head and put a finger to his lips, while his bright brown eyes sparkled wildly. "Of course! You already know him!" Lee frowned him? She thought about this for a minute before her eyes widened and she realized who Arson meant. "Reiko...Reiko is going to help us isn't he?" Arson nodded, his mouth full of cereal, he tried to smile, and failed as a bit of milk dribbled down his chin, Arson swallowed and licked the milk off with his tongue before answering.  
  
"Yep! He was the one who told me where to find you, Reiko always had a knack for knowing places" Lee nodded well that explained why Arson knew where her room was... "Are we meeting him today?" Arson nodded as he finished of his cereal and drank the milk out of the bowl, and went to the kitchen and then placed it in the sink, while Lee wrote a not to her cousin (Her mum was away for the month so she wasn't there). "Yeah we are in fact we are meant to meet in...Oh 5 minutes time" Arson then paled and almost looked vampiric. "Come on we have to go or Reiko will kill me for being late!" Arson grabbed Lee's hand and dragged her to the door which Lee quickly unlocked.  
  
Once outside Arson knelt down in front of her "Get on my back and I'll run to Reiko's, It'll be quicker for the both of us" Lee nodded and jumped on without a moments hesitation, the after Arson had adjusted to the extra weight (Only 9 stones worth of weight :) he was off. Lee almost fell off so she clinged onto Arsons jumper as much as she could, as he went streaking down the road so fast, it wasn't possible for a mere human. 'But Arson ISN'T human, he's a demon, and if he's anything like Dante, this is just the tip of the iceberg, of what he can do!'  
  
Lee watched ass the town's buildings blurred into the country side, she couldn't se anything clearly, just blur's of trees and black and white blobs of cows The wind whipping fiercely at Lee's and Arson's hair, Lee buried her face in Arsons jumper to hide her face from the wind, as Arson smiled.  
  
Arson had been running for about 10 minutes now when he addressed her "Were almost there!" He called Lee nodded and continued to cling onto his jumper the all of a sudden he stopped without warning and Lee went hurtling over Arson, like a kid who had put too much pressure on the breaks of a bike and gone hurtling over the handlebars, and Lee probably would have gone and fallen on her back side, had Arson not predicted this and caught her, wedding style#. "Jeez Arson can you tell me when your going to sop next time? You might not have to catch me then!" Arson grinned then burst out laughing, and eventually, Lee joined him. "So where's Reiko?" Lee asked after the two had calmed down. Arson didn't say anything, he just pointed to a sleek black trailer/caravan. "He's in there?"  
  
Arson nodded solemnly, almost sadly "Yeah he said he wanted to see you alone" The brunette girl nodded and Arson a quick hug, before she walked over to the black Caravan/trailer and knocked on the door. There wasn't an answer at first before a sharp "Come in" was heard. Lee opened the door slowly and looked around the surprisingly large room; she couldn't see anyone around so she sat down on the couch and waited. While she waited she looked around the room, most of it was decorated in either silver or black; there was a black kitchen in a contempory style with silver handles and trimmings, The seat she was sitting on was also black and felt like leather, the table was a black Ebony wood, the curtains were also black and were made of silk, with silver tiebacks. "Wow this guy has some taste" Lee murmured aloud as she looked around in awe.  
  
"So you like my trailer then?" Lee spun around and at the entrance of the bedroom, was Reiko, Lee blinked, he looked just like that picture Simi had sent her, his dark hair was a rich black and cut short, locks of his hair falling into his eyes, which were a bright red. He was wearing a black silk shirt and leather pants, with a silver belt chain and buckle; he was also wearing black boots with sliver straps attached to them. Lee blinked and tried hard not to drool. "Uh yeah I like it especially the curtains and the table..." She stopped as she noticed Reiko looking her up and down.  
  
"Look Reiko, what is going on? I mean Simi has been kidnapped, but by who? A demon, but which one?" Reiko sighed and sat down on the couch opposite her and looked at her again, it was a long time before he actually said anything to her.  
  
"All I know" Reiko said in that dark rich voice of his "Is that she's been kidnapped for someone's Master, were not sure who but we do know why, apparently she's been chosen to be this masters bride, and to bear his heir" Lee blinked, her eyes wide in surprise; she hadn't expected anything as huge as that, and Reiko smirked at the look on her face. "Yes Leanne it's that bad, now we have to get her back before this happens because if she bears this guy a heir, that child might be the one to take over the human and underworlds and believe me we do NOT want that to happen" Lee blinked not really understanding this, Reiko rolled his eye and sighed. "We think that a powerful demon named Avian, has kidnapped her, but were are not sure, not until we can track her down, but we can't do it alone, we need some help from an expert"  
  
Lee blinked, finally understanding, and nodded "But who Reiko? Who's gonna help us?" Reiko smirked and shot her one of his broody yet confident looks. Lee thought about it for a moment and could only come up with one person. "Dante Sparda" Lee didn't say it as a question, more of a statement, but all the same Reiko nodded a small smile on his lips. "I contacted him a few hours ago from his realm, apparently he's going to come over here, and we believe Avian is in this realm's underworld, we will meet him tonight at midnight"  
  
Lee nodded then frowned "Why don't we see him now? Or can't you go out in sunlight?" Reiko chuckled darkly at this and stood up slowly before going past Lee and heading back into the bedroom, a few minutes later he came back out a long black leather jacket on. "I can go out in sunlight unlike most Vampires, but I am a powerful one, I have more advantages that way" Lee just nodded and stood up too. "Are we going now?" Reiko nodded and to his surprise, she grinned at him. "Great! The sooner I get to find Simi and Kick some demon ass the better!" Reiko sighed and shook his head in disbelief; to him Lee was nothing more than a worthless stray that had to tag along with them, but maybe he was wrong. 'Hmm...I'll have to keep a close eye on this one...'  
  
Lee however was already outside and was talking furiously to Arson about what Reiko had said. "So were gonna see my Granddad huh? Great I can annoy him!" Lee laughed at this as Reiko stepped out a pair of shades on. "Are we ready? Follow me" Lee looked at Arson who just smiled at her reassuringly.  
  
"WHOA! A black, alpha 200 Ferrari!" Lee cried in awe as soon as she set her eyes on Reiko's car, Reiko smirked, but was vaguely impressed that she could recognise the make and model of his car (It was rare, only 20 had been made in the world) "You like?" Lee just nodded; her smile was so bright it probably could have lit up all of Nottingham for a month. "Well get in we have quite a ride ahead of us" Reiko said as he unlocked the doors and got into the driver seat, both Arson and Lee slipped into the back, Lee feeling the black leather seats with awe. "Is this one of your other advantages of being a powerful vampire?" Lee asked.  
  
Reiko chuckled and shook his head. "No Leanne, it's just one of my advantages, of being filthy rich" Lee laughed and Arson joined in as Reiko turned the key in the ignition and started the engine before streaking off down the road and into the distance.
> 
> * * *
> 
> So what do you think Simi? Is this better huh? Nearly 8 pages of hard graft! But I finally did it hooray for me!!!
> 
> # Simi is actually 17 but i changed it! So nah :P  
  
Reiko: Yay I'm finally in the fic! (Mutters) took you long enough.  
  
Me: I know but it's done now! R&R and...Ohh I dunno! I'll hug you Yeah! Lol wait up for the next chapter bye!  
  
Jade Queen of the Damned


	4. Confrontations and Dante

Hi all back once more with chapter 3 of kidnap! Sorry this took so long but I had decorating, packing and collage work to do during the holidays! No time for writing stories (Well not much anyway!) and I couldn't update them, at home due to my laptop breaking down on me:'(Oh well this is up now be happy Simi! Enjoy!

Chapter 4 – Dante

Reiko hadn't been driving long when he started burning up from the harshness of the sun, even though Reiko was powerful enough for the sun not to kill him, it still ended up burning his hands and his face to a crisp if he was out for too long. 'Damn, I need to find some shelter…' he looked in the wing mirror at Arson, then to Lee, who was curled up, fast asleep next to Arson, who was looking out of the window without any real interest.

"Arson?" The brunette demon jumped a little in surprise and blinked at Reiko "I need you to keep a look out for some shelter for me, I'm frying like a pan of bacon out here" Arson giggled at Reiko's comment, but a sharp look from Reiko made him stop, Arson nodded solemnly and looked out of the window again. it wasn't long until Arson spotted an old hut on the side of the old road. "There! Over there Reiko!" Reiko nodded and pulled over to the side of the hut, before cutting off the engine and getting out of the car, Arson followed him, leaving Lee alone, still asleep in the back seat.

Reiko and Arson peered into the hut's dusty window, they couldn't see very well but it seemed deserted. Arson tugged at the door but it was locked and wouldn't budge "What do we do Rei? Break the door down?" Reiko shook his head as he grew redder and redder by the minute.

"No I don't want a huge draft from the door, and besides if we did break the door down, people might spot it and call the police after us" Arson shook his head and sighed, Reiko was so broody and negative it was unbelievable. The brunette demon sat on the ground next to the hut's door and leaned on the wall his head in his arms as he wondered how to break the lock.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Lee called out sleepily as she got out of Reiko's car and walked towards the two. Reiko turned and sighed in irritation; the last thing he needed was for Lee to interfere. "Why did we-oh" Lee's sleepiness seemed to vanish as she suppressed a smile when she took a look at Reiko's face "Can't be out in the sun to long eh Vampy boy?" Arson giggled at this but stopped when Reiko shot him his glare of doom. Lee wasn't affected by this at all instead she reached into her hair and produced a hair pin, and then she silently knelt down next to Arson and started picking the lock.

It only took Lee a minute to unlock the door with a loud click, and then she stood up and tuned the handle before pushing the door open, she grinned at Reiko who was looking at her quite surprised. "In you go Reiko, you so owe me for this" Then she stepped inside the hut, Arson scrambling up from the floor after her. Reiko blinked at her again, before he stepped inside, shutting the door behind him.

"How did you do that?" Arson asked once they were inside, Lee didn't answer at first as she looked around the small room; it was sparsely furnished with only a table and 3 chairs, a cupboard fixed to one of the walls, a sink and an old gas lamp. Lee smiled to herself. "Well Arson, when I was younger I used to be able to pick the lock of my house so I could sneak in after a particularly drunken night, good skill to have, I'll teach you how to pick locks too if you want, it could come in handy" Arson's eyes lit up and was probably about to agree when Reiko stepped in.

"I don't think so, we have more important matters to attend to right now" Arson sighed and looked disappointed and Lee glared at Reiko, but he didn't seem to notice, either that or he didn't care; he slowly sat down on one of the chairs and sighed. Lee walked over to him and stood over him her hands on her hips. "What is your problem with me Reiko? Is it because I'm human? Is that it?" Reiko looked up at her but didn't answer he just glared back at her. Lee threw up her hands in despair and walked back to Arson who was looking out of the window next to the kitchen stove.

"Hey Arson? Why is Reiko like that? Is it because of all the leather and stuff?" Arson giggled to him self and smiled at the brunette girl, quickly placing a finger to his lips so as not to attract Reiko's attention before cupping is hand to his mouth and whispering into her ear "Want my personal opinion? I think all that leather is because he's into S&M" The brunette demon whispered, Lee blinked and stared at Arson before having to clamp both of her hands over her mouth to stop her laughter from escaping.

"Really" Lee whispered back, a grin plastered on to her face, Arson nodded and looked back out of the window, Lee glanced at Reiko who was still sat on the chair, but he was now peeling all of his burnt skin from his face, Lee looked away; it wasn't a very pretty sight, the skin cam off in long charred strips, like burnt chicken skin.

Lee felt sick at the sight but forced it down while vowing never to eat roast chicken skins ever again, Arson patted her on the shoulder and smiled at her Lee managed a smile back, but it didn't make her feel much better.

Reiko winced as he peeled the last of his burnt skin away and tossed it onto a small pile next to the chair he was slouched in. The brunette girl got up from the window and went over to Reiko. "Uh Reiko? Shouldn't you contact Dante and tell him where we are or something?" Reiko glared at her in response and Lee had had enough "Gah! What the hell is wrong with you today Reiko? Is it me? Or is it coz you've had too much of the S&M people up your ass!"

Rieko blinked at her and looked quite surprised at her outburst Lee sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose tiredly "Look Reiko, I never asked to be involved, I never asked to come along, but I came because Simi is my friend and I want to help her, and if you don't like the fact your working with, me, you can go to hell" Lee glared then turned to storm off, but Reiko grabbed her wrist before she could move, her pulled her so close to him they were face to face.

"For your information Lee, I don't like you is because I think your just another useless stray tagging along with us in something you shouldn't even know about, as for S&M, only at weekends" Reiko said with a glare Lee glared back, not sure weather his last comment was sarcastic or not, but she didn't care, right now she was REALLY pissed off.

Lee slapped Reiko with her free hand and said in a clod deadly voice "If I'm so fucking useless to you Reiko, how come I damn near saved your life 5 minutes ago hm? Would you or would you not have been burnt to a crisp and Died if you had stayed out in the sun much longer?" Lee jerked her hand out of Reiko's grip and backed away from him "You're a selfish, self centered asshole Reiko" Then with tears brimming in her eyes Lee walked away into a corner away form both Arson and Reiko she sat down leaned on the wall and fell asleep a tear trickling down her face.

Arson was unsure on what to do; weather to confront Reiko about what had just happened, or comfort Lee. Instead he decided to do nothing in the meantime and let Lee and Reiko work there differences out on there own, even thought Arson didn't see what Reiko's problem was, Human or not she had helped Reiko, the older Vampire just didn't want to admit he'd been helped by a mortal.

The room was in silence for a whole hour, until Arson sighed, breaking the silence as he stood up and parted the curtains slightly, and watched as the sun began to set, Arson was captivated by all the pretty colors in the sky and it wasn't often he got to see something like this. Meanwhile Reiko stood up from his chair and walked over to the other window, and looked out of it slightly, he sighed and stepped back from the curtain, he nudged Lee awake with his boot as he walked past then over to Arson. "We'd better go now Arson, Dante must be waiting for us to arrive at the meeting place"

Lee stood up when Reiko rudely woke her up she stretched and yawned, but not a word did she say to anyone, she got into the back of Reiko's car and remained silent for the rest of the trip to there meeting point. Reiko didn't feel any guilt for the way he treated Lee, after all she was only a human along for the ride right?

Arson was torn apart, Reiko was his partner in crime and thought they had there differences they generally got along, but it seemed Reiko and lee really disliked one another, and the brunette demon reluctantly knew that it wouldn't change anytime soon.

The three drove in silence until they came to a clearing in the middle of some woods Lee had never seen before, Reiko stopped and the trio got out. "This is it?" Lee said in disbelief "You're kidding right? Were going to meet Dante in the middle of some woods?" Reiko glared at her with an 'Are you stupid?' look, Lee glared back at him while Arson shook his head "Nope this is the place Lee"

Lee looked back at Arson "How can you tell?" The brunette demon grinned at her but didn't say anything instead he sniffed the air and pointed to his left, Lee turned to look, finding a bright blue orb appearing out of nowhere before floating in mid-air gently, Lee was stunned, I mean seeing a bright blue orb floating in mid air is not something you see every day is it? Suddenly the orb started crackling with electricity and began expanding, until it was wide and tall enough for the tallest of people to get through. "Wait…is this …is this a portal? Is this how Dante is getting to us?"

Reiko rolled his eyes but Arson nodded obviously excited "Yup! We have to do this in seclusion or the humans will panic and cause a fuss" Lee nodded; it made sense, a portal in a public place would cause chaos if anyone happened to find them, so it was better hidden than out in the open. "So…when is he coming?" the orb started to get brighter and it began so make a high pitched squeaking noise, like a mouse that's caught its tail in a trap.

Both Lee and Arson covered the ears from the sound but Reiko was unphazed as usual. "Looks like he's coming now then" Lee cried over the noise. Then there was a bright flash and with a small bang like a fire work, the orb exploded into a thousand pieces most of it in Arson and Lee's direction, the two hit the ground to avoid any shrapnel that was headed there way.

"Ugh" Lee said as she got up from the ground, mentally groaning at the mud that was all over her jeans "Was that supposed to happen?" Arson blinked up from the floor and nodded as Lee held out her hand and helped the young demon up off the ground "It was meant to explode but the shrapnel is meant to disintegrate with the explosion..." Lee sighed then froze as a shadow loomed over her, and she knew just by instinct it wasn't Reiko.

Arson was looking past Lee which also confirmed her suspicions "Hey Gramps how are you?" Arson said smiling; Lee swallowed and was about to turn around when Dante spun her around and stared at her with his dark brown eyes, heis hands clamped on her shoulders. Lee blinked and stared right back with a blank look on her wondering what he was staring at. "And...You are?" Dante said Lee blinked again a little hurt she backed away from Dante slightly, who removed his hands from her shoulders and called over his shoulder "Thanks a bunch Rieko don't tell Dante Sparda who the hell I am!"

Dante blinked then chuckled and turned to Reiko who was currently glaring a hole in Lee's head, Reiko sighed in irritation and stepped forward "Dante this is Lee, Simi's friend, she'll be helping us...Lee It seems you already know Dante..." Lee grinned and smirked at Dante

"It's a pleasure" She said to Dante who smirked back.

Reiko stepped forward and coughed "I think it's time we left, we have to get back to the HQ and receive what info they have there" Lee blinked and rose an eyebrow "HQ? I'm guessing were not heading back to your cozy little caravan then?" Reiko shook his head stiffly and Lee smirked knowing he was just dying to thor "Well then lets go, we all going in the car?"

Arson shook his head excited as he ran into a secluded part of the forest; a moment later he came back with a sleek black Motorbike. "Dante has his bike!" Lee grinned at the bike then at Arson who giggled, Reiko rolled his eyes and grabbed Arson by the Arm dragging him away, who was protesting weather at the treat meant or being taken away from Lee neither Lee or Dante knew. "What an ass...Id better go before he drives off without me..." Dante shook his head and grabbed Lee's wrist before she could walk off "Ride with me on my bike, I don't think Reiko is too happy with you right now"

Lee gave the white haired demon a "No shit Sherlock look" Before sighing "No shit…. I don't why he's such a dick, I mean I'm human, so what? You're half human yourself and he seems to tolerate you!" Dante chuckled and picked Lee up, the young girl yelping in surprise before he put her on his bike. "I'll explain about Reiko later" Was all he said before he sat on the bike himself, and starting the engine, it jerked suddenly and Lee yelped again as she almost fell off and had to cling onto Dante's jacket for safety "I should have said hold on huh?" Dante laughed over the sound of the bikes Engine.

Lee glared at Dante's head "HA HA devil boy get going or were lose Reiko" Lee said making sure she had a tight grip on Dante's jacket as he sped off after Reiko Who's already left. Lee, once she was used to the bike leaned away from Dante a little and looked at the scenery whirling past her. 'I can't believe this is happening...I'm riding a bike with Dante Sparda, Reiko hates me, Arson likes me and were going to HQ?? Man either the world has gone crazy or I have..."

-

Ha! I'm finishing it here1 a nice cliffhanger for you so :p Hope you like this Simi (Sorry its been such a long while )

Jade Queen of the Damned


	5. Rain and tears

As it grew dark, the heavens opened up and decide to open up and piss on the world. At first the rain was hardly noticeable, it was barely a drizzle, but then it didn't take long for it to turn into a torrential rainstorm, the rain was pouring down heavier and heavier as the sky darkened and the sun set. So now it was dark and the rain was currently soaking two passengers on a certain silver bike...

Lee Rotaski was on that bike, trying, to look ahead of her for a sign of Reiko's car, but the rain was coming down too heavy; it kept getting into her eyes, her black hair whipping about in the wind, most of it landing in her face. She shivered as the cold droplets of rain snaked down her back. Lee sighed and closed her eyes, leaning on Dante's back and unknowingly tightening her grip on the white haired demon hunter a little.

Dante couldn't help but smile a little when he felt Lee lean on him, but he said nothing about it instead he remained focused on the road, and looking ahead for Reiko's car, a moment later however, Dante just caught sight of Reiko's taillights in the distance. The white haired Demon smiled again before nudging Lee a little. "Hey Lee!" Dante managed to shout over the roar of the bikes engine, while he nudged Lee gently in the ribs. The brunette girl blinked and sat up straight in her seat before looking at Dante curious? "What?" she said as she wiped some rain from her face.

Dante chuckled and nudged her again, this time Lee took it as a hint and peered around Dante's shoulder to see Reiko's car for herself. Lee grinned evilly, and then laughed. "Catch up to him Dante I have a plan…."

Arson sighed as she looked out of the car's window, as the rain poured down it, again, Arson was torn between his friendship with Lee and his loyalty to Reiko, the brunette demon sighed, he didn't know what was so bad about lee…then it struck him, why didn't he just ask Reiko, Arson turned from the window and looked at the back of Reiko's head. "Rei?" Arson asked quietly.

Reiko glanced at Arson through the rear view mirror and nodded to show that he was listening, Arson Swallowed, and gathered his courage "Reiko….why do you hate Lee so much?" Reiko blinked, genuinely surprised; He had never expected such a straight forward question from the brunette demon, then again he had never expected Arson to get on so well with Lee…Reiko thought about it and tried to come up with an answer to Arsons question. But all he managed to say was "I don't hate her Arson..."

Arson rose and eyebrow at this then frowned at Reiko "But…the way you act around her, the way you treat her…why do you do that? What did she ever do to you?" Reiko sighed; getting irritated at all the questions before he answered, as he raked a free hand through his hair.

"Because she shouldn't be here! Because she came despite the fact she knows she's going to be in danger, because she's just tagging along and she shouldn't be, and…because she knows too much" Arson listened and nodded, he wasn't entirely convinced by Reiko's answer to his second question, he was positive that the dark haired vampire was hiding something from him, but Arson knew Reiko was irritated and decided not to press him any further.

The slowly, the rear window began to glow with light, getting brighter and Brighter, Arson turned around in the car and looked out of the window, just managing to make out two figures on a bike. Arson grinned to himself "Hey Rei? It looks like Dante and Lee caught up to us"

Reiko nodded at this but remained silent as the light from the bike shifted from the rear window to the side of the car, Dante was driving alongside the car now, and smirked as he saw Reiko ignoring then and was concentrated on driving. Meanwhile Arson was grinning happily at Lee from outside of the window and waved to her, Lee giggled to herself, and despite the fact she was cold and wet, she smiled and waved back.

Lee turned back to Dante and poked him on the back gently "Okay Dante! You know what to do! Let's Roll!" She shouted over the bikes engine, the white haired demon slayer turned to look at her for a moment before he smirked, then he nodded and began speeding the bike up, easily overtaking Reiko's car.

But instead of just overtaking Reiko and driving off like the dark haired vampire had expected them too, the bike drove about 5 feet ahead of him and stayed there riding in front of Reiko. Then what happened was even more unexpected fro Reiko, for as they drove , to Reiko's surprise and shock, Lee suddenly stood up in the bike and slowly turned her self around until she was facing the car, the lags were clutching the seat as well as her hands. She was soaked everything from her jacket to her pant and shoes, her hair was whipping bout her face and clung to her wet neck as they rode.

Lee smirked at Reiko as he gently brushed her hair from her face, hr stormy grey eyes locked with Reiko's, then she pointed at Reiko, before flipping him off and giving him the finger, Reiko glared at her heatedly, while Arson who had silently watched the whole thing, burst into a fit of giggles that not even Reiko's death glare could stifle. Lee just laughed at Reiko's glare before standing dangerously and turning back around and wrapping her arms around Dante again. "Job done Dante! Let get outta here before Vampy boy comes to kill me!" Dante chuckled and nodded.

"Alright, hold on tight because were going fast! Lee nodded and held onto Dante tighter, and squeezing her eyes shut tight, as Dante flipped up a small compartment where a red button was concealed, Dante took a deep breath, and counted to three, before he pressed the Button. Suddenly, huge flames burst out of the exhaust as Dante and Lee were propelled forward on the bike at 250 Miles per hour.

Then they were gone, into the distance Arson eyes widened "Wow that was amazing huh Reiko?" Reiko didn't answer he just scowled at the spot where the bike had been, 'She's crossed the line this time, I am going to get revenge…' Reiko thought angrily as they drove after Dante and Lee.

Lee was clinging to Dante's jacket for dear life, as they sped down the highway at 250 miles per hour, she could feel herself slipping off the seat, and just as she thought she was about to fall off the bike slowed considerably, before stopping altogether. Lee opened her eyes and looked around; they were in front of an abandoned ware house in the middle of a forest. "Hey you okay?" Dante asked Lee blinked and looked up at him, then realized she was still clinging onto Dante's jacket; she let is go and smiled a little. "Yeah I'm fine I just need my heartbeat to return to normal"

Dante laughed and shook his head "Don't worry you'll get used to it…come on lets go before Rieko arrives" you blink as Dante heads towards the warehouse, you shrug to yourself and follow, I mean what was the worse that could happen to her?

* * *

Mean while Simi was scared she had felt all around her dark prison, but she couldn't feel any way out, it seemed there was no sign of hope "Ah I hope Reiko and Arson are okay" She said aloud to herself as rocked back and forth on the floor, her eyes brimming with tears. Suddenly the door opened and Rio stepped through "Simi…" He muttered, she glared at him and stood up "What do you want? Why cant you just leave me alone!"

Rio Mazuka blinked at her, he had expected her to be angry, but the hate in her eyes…it burned with a passion. Rio averted his eyes, looking away from Simi "The master wishes to see you now… please Miss Sehgal, do not cause a fuss in front of him…" Simi blinked and realized for the first time that Rio was afraid. She swallowed and nodded silently "Alright…" She said, she stood up from the floor and wiped her tears away, then chin raised stepped out of the room with Rio…


End file.
